


A full commitment

by redsnake05



Category: Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley (Music Video)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/pseuds/redsnake05
Summary: When Rick decides to start over in a new town after a series of disappointing flings that have left him bruised, he's not looking for love. It finds him anyway, sneaking up on him with awkwardness and pining and a mixtape.
Relationships: Singer (Never Gonna Give You Up)/Bartender (Never Gonna Give You Up)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	A full commitment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/gifts).

> I love the earnest, heartfelt joy of this song too, and I've tried to write you their beautiful love story in all its sincere mutual devotion. It is 100% pastel fluff; there is no attempt at any kind of realism whatsoever. I've called the singer Rick, but I know nothing of the real Rick Astley either, and so have treated him as an OC.

Rick had never been to this hotel before, and it looked dauntingly ornate. He was glad he had clear directions around to the trade entrance. Luckily, as he pulled his little van into the alleyway, there was someone waiting for him with a clipboard and a harried look. It was hard getting established in a new place, and he wanted to make a good first impression.

"The music?" she asked. He nodded. "Good. Back in there and I'll get you a trolley."

Rick nervously turned his van in the confined space and pulled it in just as the woman reappeared. Behind her was a man with a hand cart, already half-loaded with two kegs of beer and a box of cheap champagne. Rick was almost certain there was enough room for his gear, and jumped out to help. 

The woman had disappeared by the time he got round the back and he looked round for her distractedly.

"That's Mel. She'll be back," the man said. "I'm David; I'm working the bar tonight." He held out his hand and Rick shook it. He swallowed hard. David was definitely the most attractive man he'd seen since moving here, and he had to force himself to act casual. Even the feeling of their palms touching briefly had felt much more important than an impersonal social ritual. 

"I'm Rick," he said. "DJ and singer." He tried to sound cool, but he could feel his neck getting hot under the collar of his polo shirt and was sure he was blushing. 

"Nice," said David. "Shall I help you with your gear?"

"Um, yes, please," said Rick hastily, realising he'd been so busy staring that he hadn't even gotten the van door open. He turned the handle and cursed as he realised it was still locked. David smiled as Rick scuttled around to the driver's door again. The man must think Rick was an entire fool, but he made no comment and started heaving boxes from the van. Rick tried not to look at his strong forearms and shoulders as he made light work of all the boxes and stands. 

"Can I leave the van here?" Rick asked, looking around again. Most of the parks were full, and he'd hate to be towed for obstructing something, especially at his very first gig. That wouldn't do much for his reputation.

"Yeah," said David. "I sometimes park here; it's a good spot."

"Oh, um, I didn't realise," said Rick. "I can move! Or give you a ride home?" He cursed himself at how awkward he sounded, but David just smiled again, even more widely this time, and started backing the cart towards the big back doors.

"It's fine; I never bring the car when there's a big event. But thanks for the offer." He sounded amused, maybe even a little indulgent, and Rick thought for a moment of trying to explain himself; he didn't want it to sound like a proposition, even though it maybe could have been. Even though he wouldn't mind taking David home, just from the little bit he'd seen, if he hadn't sworn off meaningless encounters. 

"Can you go ahead to the door?" David called, dragging Rick from contemplation of the sort of true love he was hoping for. 

Rick hurried past him, swinging open both doors and securing them so that David could get in. He was glad to hide his face for a few moments. He was here for a job, not to fall in love with the first pretty face he saw. That only led to disappointment; a string of fickle men and foolish games, a lot of lust and little comfort. Maybe he was too old-fashioned; that's certainly what some of his ex-lover's had said. They had laughed and moved on, and Rick had never been able to do that.

David rumbled the big cart over the lip of the door with ease, maneuvering it carefully past a stray table and some rubbish bins left carelessly taking up space. The movement brought him close to where Rick was standing, close enough to brush past him, and Rick had to force himself to smile and appear unconcerned. He had turned his back on flings, and it would be ridiculous to fall for a beautiful smile and charming face when he knew nothing about the man. No, Rick was here to do a job. Even if David seemed nice, and had perhaps brushed just a little too close against him. He was not going to think about it.

Setting up was complicated enough that he nearly forgot about David. Finally he was done, though, with his equipment obscured by huge pastel bows and balloon arrangements, and the arch above his small stage hung with streamers. It looked vaguely ridiculous at the moment, though he had done enough weddings to know that it would be magical for the partygoers; either because they would be full of love and promises of romance, or would be drunk. But mostly because they believed in love, he hoped. 

As Mel rushed through the door, followed by the wedding guests and the happy couple, Rick launched into the opening bars of his first song, and couldn't help but look towards the bar. David had his sleeves rolled up, big smile in place, dancing on the spot. Rick couldn't help but smile too. Believing in love might not be modern, but he was going to make this work.

>>>>

Rick slowly eased into his new life. It was quieter, and Rick sometimes found himself missing the clubs and parties he was so familiar with. Whenever he was tempted to go back to the city, or to try out the clubs here in his new town, he always looked at a photo of himself with his last boyfriend. They looked so happy. Rick could still scarcely believe that his boyfriend had been cheating on him - his shirt was misbuttoned in the photo, and Rick knew now that it was because he'd just put his clothes back on.

Instead, Rick booked himself for every gig that came his way. He worked most often with the first events company he'd met. Mel and her partner, Kim, had been pleased with how quick and efficient he'd been, and he'd discovered that she was hilarious and cheerful when outside a venue and away from her clipboard. 

She had booked him for an anniversary party at a community hall in the middle of nowhere, which Rick had barely found, even with the help of some idiosyncratic directions at the nearest shop, some miles away. It was drizzling, but with the sort of persistence that worked its way into any raincoat. Rick turned his collar up and ran around the back of the van. His shoes squelched into a puddle, and he was glad he'd brought spare clothes.

Wrestling open the back door of the van, he turned to find David waiting there with a small trolley.

"Only a little one today," he said. "We'll have to do a few trips."

"Better than carrying everything in by hand," said Rick, smiling gratefully. David was always there when Rick arrived, armed with some kind of cart, trolley or barrow, and the most cheerful, even bewitching, smile. He was endlessly patient with Rick, and, best of all, he danced along behind the bar even when the crowd was hanging back and kind of twitching faintly in embarassed little groups. 

Rick could have watched him dance for hours, and secretly knew all David's favourite songs and made sure to play them regularly. He'd even made a mixtape, labelling it carefully in his neat handwriting before tucking it away in his glove box and pretending it didn't exist. A mixtape was not the sort of thing he could give David, not without saying rather more than he wanted to. He wasn't looking for a fling, and wasn't sure that David meant anything more than flirtatious friendship, and it seemed safest to say nothing.

Having wrapped the equipment carefully in plastic before leaving the house, the only thing Rick had to worry about as they got everything inside was how wet David was getting. After just one load, his white shirt was plastered to him, clinging to the curve of every muscle, and the collar gaping open to show the sharp edge of collarbones. Rick was concerned; he didn't want David to get a chill. 

"Take my coat," he said. He was wearing a blazer, at least.

"I have a change of clothes," said David. "I still have to unload the beer when it arrives, so your coat would be soaked through. It's too nice to ruin. I'll towel myself off and be fine."

Rick swallowed hard, his throat dry. His mental image of David, unbuttoning and peeling off his clinging shirt and scrubbing his skin and hair back to warmth, was much more intimate than he expected. He was suddenly glad for the quelling chill of the rain. 

"That's okay, then," he said, hoping his voice didn't sound as strained as it seemed. 

David was in his accustomed place behind the bar, a fresh white shirt now distracting Rick just as much as the wet version had. Rick wasn't sure whether he should be pleased or panicked at the end of the night when Mel drew him aside.

"David got really wet, and I'm worried he's going to take a chill," she said. "Can you drive him home, rather than making him wait for me and Kim?" 

"Um, yes, of course," he said. He was sure it would be fine. Nothing could possibly go wrong, like getting lost and having to spend the night huddled in the back of the van. At least he still had it set up for touring, with a mattress and blankets. Of course, that would just look worse, like it was a seduction.

"Rick?" said Mel. "Rick, are you listening?"

"Yes, of course," said Rick. She gave him a disbelieving look, but repeated herself. Rick kept his attention on her carefully this time. Loading the van seemed to take both the longest time, and Rick was impatient to be away, but all too soon he was sitting behind the wheel with David buckling himself in just a short distance away across the front bench seat.

"Thanks for driving me home," said David. "I'm fine; I don't think I've caught a chill at all, but if it stops Mel from fussing I am all for it."

"It's not a problem at all," said Rick. "I was a bit worried too, if you remember."

David looked across at him, smiling softly, and Rick's breath caught a little. The curve of his lips was sweet, like a gentle invitation, and Rick was only stopped from something stupid by the music from the tape player coming to an abrupt end.

"Can I put something else on?" asked David.

"Yes, sure," said Rick. He got them safely down the little lane and onto the slightly bigger back road while David rummaged in the glove box.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked, pulling out a tape. His own name on it was just visible in the dashboard lights, and this time the look he gave Rick was brilliant. Rick had never seen someone light up so much from a simple mixtape, even as he stammered something incomprehensible. "No one has made me one before," said David, putting it immediately into the player. 

"I make them all the time," said Rick, almost stumbling over his words in an attempt to make it seem very commonplace to go to all that effort, like it was the sort of thing he did for all his friends. 

He focused on the road as David sang along quietly to the opening bars of the first song. It wasn't the sort of thing that made it into a party playlist, but Rick had known immediately it was exactly the right song for David. He'd gotten to know him well by now, and that made Rick as nervous as anything else. 

"How did you know I love this?" said David, not seeming to notice Rick's inept silence. The second song started, and Rick risked a glance at David's face. He was lit up with happiness and uncomplicated affection, and Rick's heart beat faster as he realised that this might be more than flirtation and games. He started to sing along, both of them filling the van with laughter.

All too soon he pulled up in front of David's place, and watched as David extracted his new mixtape from the player. The silence was soft, and David scooted closer on the bench seat. This looked more serious than flirtation; something about the expression on David's face said this wasn't a prelude to an empty affair.

"Thank you," he said. Rick turned, and David put one hand on his face, leaning in with perfect intent. Rick moved closer and met David halfway. Their lips met softly, fitting together like they were made for each other. Rick breathed out shakily, and David took advantage to deepen the kiss. Still gentle, almost tender, he let his tongue slip into Rick's mouth, teasing, then withdrawing so he could bite softly on Rick's lower lip. Rick wasn't sure how long they stayed there, anchored by David's hand cupping his face, forgetting everything in the delicate, velvety slide of their mouths, and the awe of touching someone he'd wanted for a long time. 

Rick found himself shifting again, and the moment was shattered by his elbow hitting the horn and shocking them apart. Rick was breathing hard, and so was David. His face was intent, lips wet and eyes dark, and Rick wanted him more than he'd ever wanted anyone before. 

"That was-" started David, closing his eyes briefly and licking his lips. "I've been thinking about that since we first met." 

"Me too," he said, and added, "I don't make mixtapes for everyone. Mixtapes are special." He wanted to make it clear, right now, before things went any further, that this was not some lustful interlude or temporary arrangement. 

"Good," said David, and it sounded like he meant it. "I'm glad; I'm serious too." Rick realised, and felt like he should have known all along, that David could not possibly be a light-hearted fling. He felt flushed with the thought that David wanted him, and equally dizzy with the understanding that he was looking for the sort of love that Rick wanted too.

"We've got to work tomorrow," said Rick, and he cursed himself for how stupid it sounded.

"Yeah, that early afternoon reception," said David. "Perhaps we could do something afterwards?"

Rick heard the note in his voice, both unsure and hopeful, and hastened to reassure him. "I'd love to," he said. "Yes."

David's face broke into a wide grin of joy mixed with relief, and Rick couldn't take his eyes from him. David leaned forward and kissed him again, this time quickly, with promise, before sliding back across and out the passenger door. Rick watched him walk up the steps and into the house before putting the van into gear and heading home.

>>>>

Rick felt almost painfully shy as he arrived the next day. It was a familiar venue, and Mel and Kim were both waiting there as he pulled the van into place.

"Thanks for taking David home," said Kim. "He really needed to get home and out of the cold."

Rick looked at their faces, suspicious of the smooth satisfaction he saw there. The door banged behind them, and David emerged with a little trolley. Rick couldn't stop himself from smiling, and almost certainly blushing too. Mel and Kim made smug little noises before sweeping off to do whatever wizardry it was they had to do before events. 

Getting the gear out of the van was a smooth process, though it took a little longer as David brushed their hands together and squeezed past him between the trolley and the van even though there was clearly room to go around. Rick loved every touch and every look, and the certainty of knowing there would be more. The simple task steadied his nerves, and he found he enjoyed the easy intimacy built from working together. 

Once inside, Rick set up the bare stage under the big, cathedral-style windows. Just a simple set up today, and he found himself humming along to one of his favourite new songs as the comforting clink of bottles behind him said that David, too, was getting ready. 

"Hold everything," called Mel, emerging from the kitchens with Kim in tow. "We just had a call. The party's not going ahead - the groom has run off and the bride is in hysterics."

Rick stopped short. He'd never had this happen before, actually on the day, despite working hundreds of weddings. David turned slowly and leant on the bar, also looking shocked. 

"So, yeah, unpack your stuff. Go home," said Kim. "Enjoy getting paid for no actual work."

"I was just about ready to sound check," said Rick. He looked at David, and the song he'd been singing came to him. "It's a shame to come all this way and not sing."

"It is a shame," agreed David.

Mel and Kim looked at each other and nodded. "Go on then," said Mel. 

"We'll dance along, so you don't feel lonely," said Kim. 

Rick cued up the music and came to the middle of the stage. David picked up a cloth and started wiping the bar, and it was such a familiar and comforting scene that Rick was smiling as he launched into the first words.

"We're no strangers to love, you know the rules, and so do I," he sang, "a full commitment's what I'm dreaming of, you wouldn't get this from any other guy."

David laughed quietly to himself before flipping his cloth in the air and dancing along. As the last notes faded, he vaulted the bar and met Rick halfway, looping his arms around Rick's neck and kissing him with contentment and passion. 

"Let's go home," said David. "As soon as we've packed your van again."

"You never drive to big events," said Rick.

"I'm hoping I'll have someone to drive me both ways," David agreed. 

Rick had never packed his van so quickly, and Mel and Kim waved them off with indulgent smiles. In the front seat next to him, David sorted out the tape player as Rick carefully navigated the exit. Rick had always been excited and hopeful when starting a new affair, but never as certain as he was with this one. It was a delightful feeling, this one of belonging. One he could get used to.


End file.
